Vous n'avez pas dû être assez attentif
by Ydriel
Summary: Theon lève la tête, les yeux humides, il regarde le bâtard. Ramsey sort alors sa main libre qui traîne encore dans l'eau et vient la porter au visage de son animal de compagnie.


**Hey !**

 **J'aime beaucoup Game of Throne et mes deux personnages préférer sont Theon et Ramsay. Donc, je les ship un peu. Du coup, quand j'attendais la saison 7, j'ai écrit ça. Ouais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Theon tient la manche de sa chemise sale et usée, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, ce qui est peut-être le cas. Mais la chose qui lui fait peur pour le moment, c'est la vision qu'il a de Ramsay. Il lui semble trop calme, jouant avec l'eau à la surface de la bassine sur laquelle il est à demi assis.  
« -J'ai un cadeau pour toi, une récompense, finit par dire paisiblement l'écorcheur.  
-Une récompense ? demande Schlingue d'une voix cassée.  
-Oui, répond son vis-à-vis en tournant la tête, tout en continuant à jouer avec l'eau. Ces personnes qui sont venues, elles voulaient t'enlever. Mais tu as résisté. Tu es resté loyal.  
-Je voulais pas y aller, affirme-t-il presque. J'avais peur. Je voulais pas... Je… »  
Bolton se lève et avance tranquillement vers son chien tremblant. Une fois qu'il ne reste plus qu'un pas avant ce dernier, il lui désigne la bassine de la main:  
« C'est un bain. Pour toi. »  
L'ancien Greyjoy hésite, tremblant, ne sachant pas si c'est un piège pour le torturer.  
« Ôte ces loques, ordonne simplement le Maître des lieux. Tout de suite. »  
Le châtain regarde un instant son vis-à-vis, puis enlève sa précieuse chemise, dévoilant son corps meurtri, couvert de cicatrices.  
« Tes bas aussi, Schlingue, demande-t-il, même si ça sonne comme un ordre. Retire-les. »  
Le concerné hoche rapidement la tête, et s'empresse de défaire le nœud de son bas. Il hésite un peu avant de le baisser, ce qu'il finit par faire, mais il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir honte de se retrouver ainsi devant son tyran. Ce dernier sourit, voyant son œuvre, l'absence de verge sur son jouet.

Ramsay lui désigne le bain, l'homme des îles de fer se traîne jusqu'à la bassine et manque de tomber dedans quand ses genoux cognent contre le bois. Il se rattrape au bord, sous le regard amusé de Bolton, puis rentre dans l'eau qui n'est pas froide, ni chaude, juste la bonne température. Le mâle dominant de la pièce s'approche de lui, Theon baisse instinctivement la tête. Le bâtard continue et vient s'asseoir sur le bord de la bassine, comme il y était plus tôt. Le noiraud glisse sa main au fond de l'eau, Schlingue esquisse un mouvement de recul, il en sort un linge détrempé. Puis, il se met à genoux, à côté de la bassine, l'ancien Greyjoy tourne la tête par soumission. L'écorcheur passe doucement le linge sur le dos abîmé de son chien qui ne peut retenir un souffle de surprise à cause de la sensation froide. Ne tenant pas compte de ça, son vis-à-vis continu à passer lentement le linge sur sa peau, le laissant s'y habituer.

« M'aimes-tu, Schlingue ? demande doucement son tyran. »  
L'eunuque regarde son maître qui lui sourit presque.  
« Bien sûr, répond-t-il loyalement. »  
Ramsay sourit, il passe le linge sur l'épaule marquée d'une croix.  
« Bien, ajoute-t-il. Tu vas donc apprécier ça. »  
La main libre de l'écorcheur glisse dans l'eau, s'aventurant vers la cuisse de son jouet. Theon ramène ses jambes contre son torse. Bolton n'en tient pas compte, il a tout son temps. Il passe le linge au niveau de son cou, enlevant un peu de sang sec. Le châtain frisonne, le linge glisse un peu sur son poitrail. Il se rassure gentiment, son vis-à-vis ne lui veut peut-être pas de mal pour une fois. Le noiraud ré-humidifie le linge et le passe à nouveau sur le torse de son jouet, il passe doucement sur son pectoral gauche, sentant son cœur battre fortement.  
« Schlingue, dit-t-il ton rassurant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une récompense pour toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu le sais ça ? »  
L'homme des îles de fer ne relève pas son regard, il hoche rapidement la tête.  
« Bien, continue-t-il. Alors quand je te dis que tu vas apprécier ça, tu me crois ? »  
Le chien lève la tête, les yeux humides, il regarde le bâtard. Ce dernier sort sa main libre qui traîne encore dans l'eau et vient la porter au visage de son animal de compagnie.  
« N'est-ce pas ? »  
L'ancien Greyjoy hoche la tête d'un geste qu'il veut sûr. Pour une fois, il lui semble que son geôlier ne ment pas.

Ramsay passe une dernière fois le linge sur le torse meurtri et le laisse tomber lentement dans l'eau. Sa main est toujours sur la joue de Schlingue, il passe délicatement son pouce sur une cicatrice qu'il a sur la base de sa mâchoire. Theon le regarde, il ne sait pas s'il a peur. Peut-être, mais seulement un peu. Il voit l'écorcheur approcher son visage près du siens, ses lèves rappeuses entre en contact avec des lèvres étonnamment douces dans un baisé plutôt agréable. Il ne réagit pas, alors, son tyran recommence, approfondissant ce baisé grâce à sa main qui est sur la joue de son jouet. Cette fois, le châtain réagit, posant avec incertitude sa main sur le bord de la bassine, augmentant l'intensité du baisé. Quand les deux hommes s'arrêtent par manque d'air, Bolton sourit, satisfait, son chien le regarde sans sourire mais il semble plutôt content.

L'écorcheur se redresse et enlève sa chemise, la laissant négligemment au sol. Théon observe le torse pâle de son maître. Il n'est que légèrement maigre, prouvant qu'il est bien nourri. Quelques cicatrices couvrent le torse bien battit, elles semblent récentes, sûrement dû aux combats de la veille. Schlingue trouve la vision plaisante, mais il n'en a même pas honte. Ramsay sait qu'il est détaillé et que son jouet aime la vue qu'il a. Il contourne la bassine, suivi du regard par son chien, et se met à genoux de l'autre côté. Il reprend le linge au fond de l'eau, en profitant pour effleurer le mollet du châtain qui ne bouge pas. Bolton vient passer le linge le long de la colonne vertébrale courbée, le prisonnier frissonne. Il remonte au niveau de l'épaule, glissant sur le cou, un cou qui hésite à se tordre. Il passe sur la nuque, humidifiant la racine de ses cheveux. Il descend vertigineusement sur son torse, arrivant sur son ventre, passant lentement sur cette zone et la sentant chauffer doucement. L'ancien Greyjoy baisse les yeux, observant ce que son tyran fait. Cette fois, il a honte. Honte d'avoir chaud à cette exacte zone, honte parce qu'il sait ce que ça signifie.

Ramsay sourit, il sait que son jouet apprécie ce traitement et qu'il en voudrait plus. Il se redresse à nouveau, défaisant et enlevant son bas, le laissant au sol. Schlingue tourne la tête, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il ne possède plus. Il entend son maître soupirer d'amusement face à sa réaction. Puis, il sent l'eau de la bassine bouger, l'écorcheur y rentre tranquillement. Dans un geste brusque, il s'accroche aux lèvres charnues de son jouet qui répondent immédiatement. Bolton mord sa lèvre inférieure, un peu de sang s'en échappe. L'ancien Greyjoy laisse un jappement de douleur sortir de sa bouche, donnant libre accès à la langue du tyran. Le baiser se prolonge pendant encore quelques secondes et le noiraud lèche le sang qui a coulé sur le menton du châtain. Puis, il reprend le linge posé sur le bord de la bassine, venant le passer sur le menton de Theon. Il le descend ensuite sur son torse, s'y appliquant avec une lenteur calculée.

« P... Pourquoi ? demande le chien avec incertitude. »  
Le noiraud lève les yeux vers son jouet sans répondre, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Il trempe le linge dans l'eau rougis par le sang qu'il y avait sur le corps de Theon et continue de le passer sur le poitrail blessé. Puis, sans que ce denier dû attendre, il pince un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un glapissement aigu. Ramsay recommence, un deuxième glapissement, il s'attarde sur l'autre téton, lui faisant subir la même chose. Cette fois Schlingue, gémit, l'écorcheur continu, récoltant autant de gémissements quémandés qu'il souhaite. Il commence à durcir, alors, sa main quitte le torse abîmé et descend vers la cuisse du châtain. Il la caresse avec lenteur, il s'approche de l'endroit où il y avait un sexe. Le noiraud avait fait ça proprement, il avait fait retirer les testicules et couper la plus grande partie de sa queue, laissant juste un peu de peau pour que le chien puisse exécuter ses besoins primaires. Alors, sa main alla taquiner le reste de chair sensible, arrachant un cri excité à l'eunuque.

Continuant ainsi, l'écorcheur récolte des gémissements. Quant à son chien, il profite de l'instant, commençant à oublier qui le touche et que forcément il y aura des conséquences. Ces dernières ne tardent pas à arriver, Ramsay arrête de jouer avec ce bout de chair et laisse sa main glisse plus bas. Schlingue, ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite mais son maître fait glisser sa main vers son anus. Il est comme paralysé par le doute, va-t-il apprécier ou trouver ça douloureux. Il n'a pas envie de souffrir, pas encore.

« Mon bon Schlingue, détends toi. Cela fait partie de ta récompense, intervient le noiraud. »

Un de ses doigts entre dans la cavité serrée du châtain, ce dernier a un hurlement qui est immédiatement étouffé par un baisser violent de son tyran. Un deuxième doigt et un troisième entrent, cette fois pas de cri, juste une dérangeante impression d'intrusion. Ses doigts commencent à bouger en lui, sans qu'il n'ait eu de temps pour qu'il s'y adapte. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais intrusif, Theon n'a jamais couché avec un homme, alors pour lui, ces sensations sont aussi nouvelles que dérangeantes. Le mouvement de ''préparation'' se fait plus rapide et commence à devenir douloureux. Les mains du prisonnier s'accrochent au bord de la bassine. Dans le même temps, de manière involontaire, il écarte largement ses cuisses, ce que Bolton prend pour une invitation.

Ramsay enlève ses doigts de la cavité humide, son chien laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement que son maître prend pour un soupire de frustration. L'écorcheur prend alors son sexe en érection et le guide jusqu'à l'entrée étroite de son jouet. Il le pénètre d'un coup sec, faisant bouger toute l'eau du bassin, en renversant à côté. Schlingue crie de douleurs mais son tyran n'en tient pas compte et commence à bouger en lui. Les mouvements sont d'abord lent et court, l'étroitesse de l'ancien Greyjoy fait grogner de plaisir Bolton à chaque mouvement. Très vite, les mouvements s'accélèrent, ils se font plus grand, plus fort, plus violents, au point que le châtain ne peut plus retenir certaines larmes de douleurs. Il s'appuie aussi fort au bord de la bassine quand son maître bouge de manière chaotique en lui autant que si des échardes s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses mains. Quelques gémissements de plaisir sort de la bouche de Theon quand les abruptes mouvements du noiraud se fond maladroitement plus doux, ce qui encourage ce dernier à augmenter ses va-et-vient.

Les rares gémissements de Schlingue sont remplacés par de petits cris de douleur. De l'eau sale rentre dans ses poumon tant le contenu de la bassine est mouvementé par le va-et-vient chaotique de son tyran. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau des épaules de son chien quand il y prend appui. Ce dernier gémit sans réel douleurs, il relève la tête observant le visage de son maître. Ses yeux sombres sont à demi clos, concentrer par ce qu'il fait et se rapprochant de la jouissance. Son visage affiche une sorte de satisfaction, mélange d'excitation, d'un sourie malsain et d'efforts physiques. Il se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, seulement des grognements rauques sortent de ses lèvres. Ramsay est tellement serré dans la cavité que malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, il ne tarde pas à jouir, se déversant au plus profond de son jouet. Sa tête vient se nicher dans le cou du châtain, il en profite pour laisser une marque vers la base de l'épaule, mordant la peau tendre.

Au bout d'un moment, Bolton se retire en un soupir de satisfaction, puis s'appuie contre la bassine, ferme ses yeux sombres et rejette sa tête en arrière profitant des effets de son orgasme. Theon, quant à lui, gémit encore de douleurs et sent le sperme de son maître glisser lentement dans l'eau qui remue toujours. Ramsay finit par sortir de l'eau, s'essuyant rapidement avec un linge propre qui était initialement destiné à son chien, puis il commence à se rhabiller comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Schlingue, j'ai une mission pour toi, une mission vraiment importante, annonce-t-il d'un ton calme. »

Le châtain commence à reprendre ses esprits, il relève la tête.

« Il y a un château. Des hommes méchants tiennent ce château. J'ai besoin de toi pour reprendre ce château.

-Co… Comment ? demande le prisonnier, comme s'il était captivé par ce que le noiraud dit.

-En jouant un rôle. En prétendant être un autre.

-Prétendre être… Qui ?

-Theon Greyjoy. »


End file.
